Only Love (Yunjae)
by DBSKLove99line
Summary: Karena keegoisan para manegernya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berpura-putra menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan publik, karena untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Di depan layar kaca mereka begitu mesra dan membuat iri, tapi di balik layar kaca mereka seperti TOM AND JERRY!.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Love**

**Title : Only Love.**

**Cast : Yunjae.**

**Other(s) Cast : Yoosu, Changfood.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor.**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, GEJE, PASARAN!**

**Saya masih 'AMATIR' di dunia ff.**

**jadi jika ceritanya ngawur abis, tolong di maklumi. Karena ini hanya hobi saja.**

**Langsung saja... Selamat membaca!^^**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

Karena keegoisan para manegernya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan publik, karena untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Di depan layar kaca mereka begitu mesra dan membuat iri, tapi di balik layar kaca mereka seperti TOM AND JERRY!.

.

.

.

Jpret Jpret Jpret

" Wow!, lihat dia, aku tak percaya jika dia itu manusia. " Ucap seorang Namja tampan yang terduduk di sebuah bangku coklat dengan mata musangnya menatap sinis pada namja cantik yang sedang berpose dengan indah, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya.

" Mwo!..., Yah!, kau pikir aku ini apa?, setan? Eoh!. " Ucap namja cantik itu kesal.

" Ya, Mungkin saja..., mana mungkin ada manusia dengan kulit sepucat itu. " Ucap namja itu dengan santai, tak perduli dengan ekspresi wajah namja cantik itu yang seperti ingin mencingcangnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

" Aish!, awas kau Jung!. " Namja cantik itu turun dari atas tempat pemotretannya, berniat untuk menghajar namja tampan yang selalu membuat hari-harinya tak pernah absen dari marah-marah.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang namja imut menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

" MWOYA!. " Teriak Jaejoong kesal pada namja yang bersetatus sahabat sekaligus managernya itu.

" Jae-ah, kau selesaikan dulu pemotretannya, baru kau bisa pergi, waktu kita sangat terbatas. " Ucap Managernya itu tak kalah kesal.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoongpun kembali keatas tempat pemotretan, dari pada harus diomeli oleh sahabat imutnya dengan suaranya yang melengking khas lumba-lumba kegirangan? # plakk. Namja Jung itu hanya menyeringai melihat raut wajah namja cantik itu yang terlihat kusut namun masih tetap tampan.

" Yunho-ssi, giliranmu!,. "

" Oh!, ne. "

# # # # #

Siang sudah berganti malam, Jaejoong dan managernya Junsu, terlihat berjalan dengan santai di atas lantai sebuah apartement yang tentunya apartement kediaman Jaejoong dan juga Junsu. Wajah mereka terlihat letih, karena begitu banyak tawaran 'Job' untuk Jaejoong hari ini. Dari mulai pemotretan, reality show, dan banyak lagi.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu masuk kedalam mendahului Junsu.

Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku di atas sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu. Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir merahnya, tangannya terulur keatas untuk meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang seperti tertindih berton-ton besi.

Dari arah dapur, Junsu menghampirinya dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk di kedua tangannya, ia taruh satu gelas di meja, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebrang sofa Jaejoong.

Ting tong ting tong

Belum sempat Junsu merebahkan tubuhnya, suara bel membuatnya kembali berdiri dan bergegas dengan malas kearah pintu apartement. Mulutnya terus berceloteh tidak jelas.

Kreat...

" ada keperlu- "

" Hyung...!, akhirnya! "

Mata sayu Junsu terbelalak sempurna tatkala orang didepannya tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, hingga badannya terangkat keatas. Ia berusaha melepas pelukan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun begitu susahnya karena namja ini melilitkan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

" Yah!, kau mau membunuhku, eoh? " Teriak Junsu dengan kesal.

" Eoh!, mianhe hyung. " Ucap namja itu sedikit terkekeh.

" eoh?!, bukankah kau Changmin?. " Kaget Junsu ketika menatap wajah namja jangkung itu. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" Changmin-ah, bagaimana kabarmu, ayo masuk kita mengobrol di dalam saja. " Ucap Junsu, mempersilahkan namja Jangkung itu untuk masuk.

Merekapun terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di atas meja sudah di sediakan minuman oleh Junsu. Namja yang dipanggil Changmin itu langsung mengambil minuman berwarna hitam itu yang biasa di sebut 'Cola', lalu meleguknya hingga menyisakan setengah gelas.

" Sudah 7 tahun kita tak bertemu, bagaimana dengan keluarga barumu?. " Tanya Junsu, memulai pembicaraan.

" Mereka baik-baik saja, tapi... hubunganku dengan mereka sedikit renggang. " Ujar Changmin dengan pelan, ada rasa sedih saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

" Renggang?. "

" Hmm...," Gumam Changmin disertai anggukan. " ah..! Sudahlah, jangan di bahas. " Ucapnya cepat. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke pelosok apartement.

" Junsu hyung, kudengar kau dan Jaejoong hyung berkerja di sebuah perusahaan musik yah?. " Tanya Changmin ketika ia teringat akan hal itu.

" Ne, tapi pekerjaanku berbeda dengannya, aku seorang manager dan Jaejoong bintangnya. " Ujar Junsu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah poster Jaejoong. Changmin hanya ber'O' ria sambil menatap poster yang dipegang Junsu.

Banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan dari mulai masa kecil mereka hingga sekarang ini.

Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu yang di besarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang sama di daerah gwangju. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil hingga mereka berumur 15 tahun, karena ketika itu Changmin di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang sudah lama tidak mempunyai anak.

Ketika Jaejoong berumur 17 tahun, ia nekat pergi dari panti asuhan, karena ingin meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang bintang dan pergi ke seoul yang pada saat itu ada sebuah perusahaan musik ysng mengadakan audisi. Dan meninggalkan Junsu di gwangju.

Setelah Jaejoong berhasil menjalani trainee dengan sebuah agensi bernama SHINKIent, ia pun memulai debutnya menjadi solo karir. Lalu meminta Junsu sahabatnya untuk menjadi menejernya, Junsupun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Mereka pun memulai kehidupan baru di Seoul, dan mulai di sibukan dengan berbagai aktivitas.

" Hyung, apa Jae hyung ada di rumah?, perasaan aku tidak melihatnya. " Tanya Changmin membuyarkan suasana hening yang melanda mereka.

" Eoh!, Jae sedang bersantai di ruang TV, apa kau mau bertemu dengannya, akan ku panggilkan. " Junsu beranjak dari duduknya.

" Aniya hyung, nanti saja. " Ucap Changmin cepat, membuat Junsu kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

" Hyung, sebenarnya... kedatanganku kesini- "

" Hoam!... " Kata- kata Changmin terpotong oleh suara menguap (?) seseorang dari arah ambang pintu. Changmin dan Junsu reflex menolehkan kepalanya pada ambang pintu yang dimana berdiri seorang namja cantik dengan matanya yang sayu tengah menatap dua sejoli yang sedang terduduk di sofa ditemani berbagai cemilan di atas meja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang di hiasi rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan sembari berjalan menghampiri keduan namja itu.

" Junsu-ah, siapa namja itu. " Tanya Jaejoong, menatap Changmin dengan kesadarannya yang masih di bawah normal.

" Hyung!, ini aku Changmin, masa hyung tidak mengenaliku. " Ucap Changmin sedikit kesal. Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" Cha.. Changmin?, siapa Changmin?. " Tanya Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya.

" Aku Changmin hyu- "

" Ahh!, Shim Changmin, ne, ne. Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh?. " Tanya Jaejoong setelah kesadarannya pulih kembali.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kukira kau sudah melupakanku. " Ucap Changmin sedikit bernapas lega. Dia kira Jaejoong sudah tidak mengingatnya, ternyata tidak.

" Mian, Changminnie ~ . " Ucap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum lebar.

" Oh, yah, Changmin-ah, tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?. " Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Changminpun menoleh pada Junsu.

" I.. Ini, maksud kedatanganku kesini, a-aku mau me- menumpang tinggal. " Ucap Changmin sedikit terbata.

Reflex Junsu dan Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata membulat, Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia sedikit risih ketika kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya seperti itu.

" Mau menumpang tinggal?, memangnya kau diusir dari rumah keluarga barumu?. Changmin-ah. " Tanya Junsu saat teringat perkataan Changmib tadi, kalau hubungan Changmin dengan keluarganya sedikit renggang.

" A-aniya, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku, hyung. " Ucap Changmin.

Junsu hanya ber'O' ria dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan merengut bingung.

" Apa hyung mengijinkan, hmm?.. " Tanya Changmin dengan mata menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu bergiliran.

" eemm.. " Jaejoong dan Junsu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju.

" Gomawo hyung!. "

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hahhh! *hela napas*. Haduhhh ini fanfic ancur lebur deh. Gak tau kenapa saya ingin banget nge'publis ni ff. Ya sudahlah, maafkan saya udah ngeracunin para readers pake ff ini. Dan maafkan saya juga udah nyampah ni ff.

REVIEW JUSEYO! ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Love**

**Title : Only Love.**

**Cast : Yunjae.**

**Other(s) Cast : Yoosu, Changfood.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor.**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, GEJE, PASARAN!**

**Saya masih 'AMATIR' di dunia ff.**

**jadi jika ceritanya ngawur abis, tolong di maklumi. Karena ini hanya hobi saja.**

**Langsung saja... Selamat membaca!^^**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Karena keegoisan para manegernya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan publik, karena untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Di depan layar kaca mereka begitu mesra dan membuat iri, tapi di balik layar kaca mereka seperti TOM AND JERRY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( pereview, chapter 1)**

" I.. Ini, maksud kedatanganku kesini, a-aku mau me- menumpang tinggal. " Ucap Changmin sedikit terbata.

Reflex Junsu dan Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata membulat, Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia sedikit risih ketika kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya seperti itu.

" Mau menumpang tinggal? memangnya kau diusir dari rumah keluarga barumu? Changmin-ah. " Tanya Junsu saat teringat perkataan Changmin tadi, kalau hubungan Changmin dengan keluarganya sedikit renggang.

" A-aniya, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku, hyung. " Ucap Changmin.

Junsu hanya ber'O' ria dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan merengut bingung.

" Apa hyung mengijinkan, hmm? " Tanya Changmin dengan mata menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu bergiliran.

" eemm.. " Jaejoong dan Junsu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju.

" Gomawo hyung! "

.

.

.

( Chapter 2 )

.

.

.

Kring... Kring...

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih di balut selimut tebal dengan wajah merengut ketika mendengar bunyi Jam weker di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Bukannya bangun, ia malah mengeratkan kembali selimut itu pada tubuhnya.

Jam weker yang sengaja Junsu simpan di kamar Jaejoong itu rupanya tak mempan untuk membuat malaikat berbibir cherry ini bangun dari tidurnya. Jam itu kembali berbunyi, namun Jaejoong tak kunjung bangun juga.

Tok tok tok

" Hyung!, Matikan jam'nya, itu mengganggu konsentrasiku belajar memasak. " Ucap suara di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong. Namja itu terus mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan sangat kencang, dan sukses membuat namja cantik itu kembali melenguh dan menggeliat di dalam tidur nyenyak'nya.

" Aish! wae, wae." Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara berisik itu, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan malas.

" Wae! " Tanya Jaejoong dengan kesal pada namja tampan nan childish yang berdiri di hadapannya. tangan kanan namja itu terlihat memegang spatula, di badannya yang tertutupi kaos merah, melekat celemek bergambar 'hellokitty' yang berwarna senada dengan kaosnya.

" Aku sedang belajar memasak hyung!, tapi jam wekermu terus saja berbunyi dan membuat aku tidak bisa konsentrasi! Huh " Ucap namja tampan itu tak kalah kesal.

Jaejoong hanya menatap malas namja tampan di depannya, lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak lupa menutup pintu. Tapi pergerakan tangannya (menutup pintu) terhenti ketika menyadari kata-kata yang di lontarkan namja itu.

" MWO! " Jaejoong kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. " Apa kau bilang Changmin? Memasak, ANDWE! " Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat menatap bingung punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang di tikungan (?) rumah.

Namja Childish itu hanya menggidikan bahunya, lalu kembali keruang dimana tadi ia tengah asik mengaduk-ngaduk kimchi. Namun langkah'nya terhenti di ruang TV ketika suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah dapur.

" CHANGMIN! " Teriak Jaejoong ketika melihat dapur kesayangannya begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

# # # # #

Dari arah dapur, terlihat Jaejoong membawa satu porsi bulgogi di atas nampan dengan segelas air putih di samping mangkuk bulgogi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang sudah duduk manis di bangku meja makan. Ia taruh nampan itu di meja dekat Changmin.

" Wah! hyung, gomawo ~ " Ucap Changmin tanpa melihat Jaejoong, karena matanya yang berbinar-binar itu terlihat fokus menatap makanan di hadapannya.

" Changmin-ah! jika aku dan Junsu tidak ada dirumah, kau jangan sekali-kali menyentuh dapur apalagi kompor, bisa-bisa apartement ini terbakar gara-gara jika kau lapar, kau bisa membeli makanan siap saji di luar, arra! " Ucap Jaejoong, karena ia tak mau jika nanti harus membayar kerugian atas terbakarnya apartement. Bisa-bisa jatuh miskin. Kekayaan yang dimilikinya pun mungkin tak akan bisa membeli gedung apartement semewah ini.

" Alla, hyunghh." Ucap Changmin dengan mulut penuh oleh bulgogi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Lalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan di balut handuk. Ia sedikit mengintip keruang makan, dan ternyata Changmin masih berkutat dengan makanannya yang menumpuk diatas meja makan. Jangan ditanya kenapa Changmin mempunyai makanan sebanyak itu, pastinya hasil rampokannya dari kulkas Jaejoong dan Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Changmin begitu rakus memakan makanannya, setelah itu ia pun berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya bersenandung di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali badannya ia gerak-gerakan. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat kaca, ia tatap kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

" you're the most handsome, Kim Jaejoong. " Ucapnya disertai tawa. # narsisbangetsiumma#.

Trurururu... Drrttt... trururu.. Drrtt...

Jaejoong mendengus sebal ketika 'Handphone'nya yang ia taruh di atas meja nakas berbunyi. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kegemarannya setiap pagi -mengagumi dirinya sendiri- dan berjalan menghampiri meja nakas. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil 'Handphone'. Tanpa melihat nomor si penelepon ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera dilayar handphone. Karena ia sudah tahu jika pagi-pagi begini pasti Junsu'lah sang menejer yang menelepon'nya.

" Yeoboseyo. "

' Jae-ah! cepat kau pergi ke gedung ' Zoom ', pemotretan akan segera di mulai, kau harus tepat waktu, ne. '

" Pemotratan? bukannya aku sudah bilang jika hari ini aku ingin sedikit bersantai. "

' Tapi kau sudah mendatangani kontraknya Jae. '

" Kapan aku mendatangani kontrak dari perusahan 'Zoom'? "

' kemarin, ketika aku menyerahkan sebuah kertas padamu. '

" Yah! Jadi kau membohongiku eoh?! "

' Mianhe, aku terpaksa melakukan itu, kalau ku beri tahu, kau pasti akan menolaknya. Cepatlah Jae, ini juga untuk meningkatkan popularitasmu sebagai bintang besar! kau tahu kan, perusahan 'Zoom' adalah perusahan terbesar di korea, seharusnya kau merasa terhormat, Jae, telah menjalin kontrak dengan perusahan besar seperti perusahan ' Zoom ' ? '

" Tapi Jun- "

Tut tut tut

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sambungan telepon sudah mati terlebih dahulu. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa memilih menejer yang gila kerja seperti Junsu? Saking kesalnya, ia melempar benda kotak hitam itu ke atas tempat tidur 'king size'nya. Namun sayang benda itu memantul dengan sangat keras menyebabkan...

PRANKK...

Benda mungil itu terjatuh dari ranjang, dan hancur lebur di atas lantai yang keras.

" ANDWE! " Teriak Jaejoong, berlari menghampiri 'Handphone'nya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Jaejoong menatap nanar benda kesayangannya itu.

" ANDWE!" Teriaknya lagi dengan lebih keras.

Changmin yang mendengar teriakan itu, sejenak berhenti dari aktivitasnya mengunyah makanan. namun beberapa detik kemudian Changmin kembali mengunyak makanannya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan itu.

Tragis sekali takdir 'Handphone' tersebut yang harus kehilangan fungsi karena kecerobohon seorang Kim Jaejoong. # ==' #Ralat.

# # # # #

" Chun, kalau Jae sudah datang, suruh dia segera memakai kostum'nya, aku pergi dulu ke Mini Market, ne. " Ucap Junsu pada seorang namja tampan yang terduduk di sofa.

" Hmm.. " Namja itu mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menoleh pada Junsu, karena ia sedang fokus memainkan HP'nya.

Junsupun segera meraih Jaket'nya yang ia taruh diatas sofa, lalu segera melenggang pergi keluar gedung mewah itu. Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Junsu, seorang yeoja cantik dengan dandanan mewah memasuki ruangan pemotretan. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang disapanya, senyum itu makin terpasang dengan jelas ketika mata berhias bulu-bulu cantik itu melihat seorang namja tampan yang terduduk di sofa dengan seorang namja yang ia tahu itu adalah sahabat sekaligus menejernya.

" Annyeong! Yunho-ah, Yoochun-ah. " Sapa Yeoja itu, berjalan menghampiri kedua namja yang terduduk di atas sofa berwarna merah maroon tersebut, dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibi berlapis lipstik tebalnya.

" Tiffani-ah! lama kita tidak bertemu. " Ucap namja berjidat lebar, yang terlihat membalas senyum yeoja yang dipanggil Tiffani itu. Sementara namja bermata musang disampingnya terlihat sangat cuek dan terus memainkan 'Handphone'nya.

" Oppa! aku tak menyangka jika pasangan pertamaku adalah oppa. " Ucap yeoja itu dengan riang, namun hanya gumaman saja yang ia peroleh dari namja berbibir hati itu. Menolehpun tidak.

Yoochun yang melihat itu terlihat menatap jengkel pada namja di sampingnya. Apa salahnya jika menyapa seseorang dengan senyuman ramah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan namja bermarga Jung ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali membelah kepala namja itu dan melihat apa yang ada pada kepala sahabatnya itu. Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja di hadapannya, yeoja itu terlihat menatap sendu pada yunho.

" emm... Tiffani-ah, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pasangan keduamu ? " Tanya Yoochun, mengalihkan suasana yang barusan ia lihat.

" ah, Belum, aku belum melihatnya, apa dia sudah datang Yoochun oppa? " Tanya Tiffani menggantikan raut wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dilontarkannya pada Yoochun.

" Dia belum datang, tapi tadi menejernya sudah menghubunginya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. " Ucap Yoochun. Yeoja itu mengangguk kikuk dengan memasang senyumnya lagi.

Merekapun terus mengobrol berdua, karena Yunho tidak pernah menanggapi obrolan mereka dan terus terfokus pada layar benda kotak yang di genggamnya. Tidak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Kreatt..

" Maaf, aku terlambat.! "

Suara seorang namja membuat kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, tak terkecuali Yunho yang tadinya menatap layar mungil itu berbalik menoleh ke asal suara.

Disana terlihat seorang namja dengan stelan serba hitam sedang membungkukan badannya beberapa kali pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" eoh! bukankah itu Jaejoong oppa? " Tanya Tiffani pada Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di depannya.

Yoochun menoleh pada Tiffani dengan kerutan di dahinya. " Apa kau sudah mengenalnya Tiffani-ah? " Lalu kembali menoleh menatap namja cantik tadi.

" Aku belum berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku selalu melihatnya di majalah-majalah, sehingga aku tahu namanya. " Ucap Tiffani. Yoochun hanya mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk 'O'.

Namja cantik itu berjalan menghampiri orang-orang yang berada di sofa, dengan senyum menghiasi wajah putihnya. Namun senyumnya luntur dan digantikan oleh raut kebingungan ketika mata doe nya tak menemukan Junsu.

" Jae-ah, duduklah dulu. " Pinta Yoochun dengan tangannya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Jaejoongpun menghampiri sofa kosong di samping Yoochun, namun belum sempat ia menyentuh sofa itu, seorang namja sudah lebih dulu mendudukinya. Ia menatap geram pada namja itu.

" Jung! " Teriakkannya terhenti ketika menyadari jika ada ' idol ' dari agensi lain disini, bagaimana jika yeoja itu berpikiran buruk padanya. Dan berpikir jika ia seorang namja yang selalu menganiyaya orang . Andwe.

" Eoh! kenapa kau tak bilang mau duduk di situ, Jung. " Ucap Jaejoong kikuk, sambil menatap namja dihadapannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun namja itu tak menjawab dan kembali memainkan 'Handphone'nya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja itu Jaejoong segera beralih duduk di sofa dekat yeoja yang terlihat menekukan kepalanya disertai dengan senyum saat Jaejoong menghampirinya. Jaejoongpun membalas dengan hal yang sama. lalu duduk di atas sofa.

" Annyeong, Jaejoong oppa. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. " Tiffani mulai berbicara karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

" ah, ne, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu Tiffani-ssi. " Balas Jaejoong.

Mereka pun mengobrol berbagai hal, dari hal ringan seperti menanyakan tentang keluarga sampai membicarakan tentang agensi mereka masing-masing. Tak segan mereka tertawa ketika mereka membicarakan hal lucu tentang masa trainee mereka. hingga suara produser 'Zoom' mengintrupsi mereka untuk segera memakai kostum karena pemotretan akan dimulai.

Setelah satu Jam mereka di dandani, akhirnya mereka pun selesai dengan kostum bertajuk ' Vampire'. Dan segera menuju tempat pemotretan.

Dari arah pintu, Junsu terlihat berjalan dengan membawa satu kantong kresek penuh di kedua tangannya. Ia menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari memperhatikan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Tiffani yang sedang bergaya seram ala (?) ' Vampire '.

" Chunnie-ah ~ " Junsu segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoochun, dan memeluknya erat.

" Chagi, apa saja yang kau beli ? " Tanya Yoochun dengan membalas pelukan Junsu.

Yah, Yoochun dan Junsu memang sudah menjalin kasih tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan Jaejoong sang bintang asuhan. Karena jika mereka memberitahu Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak akan setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Jadi, jika mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka selalu melakukannya ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ada di dekat mereka seperti sekarang ini.

" Good job! kalian bekerja keras, hasilnya memuaskan! " Ucap produser 'Zoom' dengan senyum puasnya ia menghampiri ketiga model di depannya.

Ketiga model itu tersenyum dengan sedikit membungkuk pada pruduser 'Zoom', setelah itu mereka berjakan dengan lesu ke arah menejer mereka yang terduduk di sofa.

Junsu dan Yoochun segera mengambil jarak ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong menghampiri mereka. Sementara Tiffani sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari tempat pemotretan setelah pamit pada Jaejoong dan Yunho dan juga pada orang-orang yang ada disana.

Yunho mengambil sebuah botol minuman dari dalam kresek lalu membuka tutup botol minuman itu.

" Yah! "

Belum sempat ujung botol itu menempel pada mulutnya seseorang sudah lebih dulu merebut botol itu dari tangannya. Menyebabkan sebagian dari minuman itu tumpah mengenai wajah tampannya.

" Yah! apa yang kau lakukan? " Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong -sang pelaku perebutan (?)- Sambil berusaha merebut minuman itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong lebih dulu meminumnya hingga botol itu kosong tak tersisa. Setelah itu ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada yunho. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena ia ingin membalas perbuatan namja Jung itu yang telah mengejeknya kemarin.

" Aish! KIM JAEJOONG!- " Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara deheman membuat ia terpaksa menyimpan kekesalannya kembali. Ia hanya bisa menatap namja cantik itu dengan tatapan sinis. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dekat menejernya Yoochun dengan raut kesal masih terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan tangan yang basah oleh air Jus tadi, Yunho mengambil tisu di atas meja, lalu mengelapkannya pada tubuhnya yang tadi terkena tumpahan jus.

" Yah!, jika kalian ingin bertengkar, lihatlah dulu kondisinya, bagaimana jika mereka semua beranggapan jika agensi SHINKIent tidak bisa mendidik anak asuhannya dengan baik. " Bisik Yoochun pada Yunho, namun bisa juga didengar oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Namun, kedua namja itu menanggapinya dengan mendengus kesal. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat pemotretan dengan saling menyenggol siku, berusaha untuk jadi yang pertama keluar dari tempat pemotretan.

" Yah! aku yang pertama keluar. " Ucap Yunho dengan menyenggol Jaejoong hingga oleng ke samping. Tak mau kalah, Jaejoongpun membalasnya dengan dorongan kuat hingga Yunho pun terseret ke belakang. Mereka terus saling mendorong dan tak perduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang memperhatikan mereka dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang mungkin merasa terganggu dengan sikaf Jaejoong dan Yunho. Seteleh itu mereka menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan jauh namun tak berdampingan.

" Yoochun-ah, aku sudah tidak tahan harus menahan malu ketika mereka sudah bertengkar seperti itu. " Ucap Junsu dengan merengut kesal.

" Bukan kau saja su-ie, aku juga merasa malu, kalau saja mereka bisa menjaga sikaf mereka di depan banyak orang. " Timpal Yoochun, sama kesalnya dengan Junsu.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba- tiba Junsu menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat Yoochun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Junsu menatapnya dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar.

" Oh! Yoochun-ah! aku punya ide! " Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoochun dan ketika itu juga mata Yoochun terbelalak sempurna.

" MWO! "

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat BunnyDevil16 yang udah ngasih tahu kesalahan saya dalam tanda baca. Makasih juga buat yang udah review fanfic saya yang GeJe ini. Langsung saja ke intinya, jangan lupa review lagi, ne.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ~ ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Love**

**Title : Only Love.**

**Cast : Yunjae.**

**Other(s) Cast : Yoosu, Changfood.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor.**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, GEJE, PASARAN!**

**Saya masih 'AMATIR' di dunia ff.**

**jadi jika ceritanya ngawur abis, tolong di maklumi. Karena ini hanya hobi saja.**

**Langsung saja... Selamat membaca!^^**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Karena keegoisan para manegernya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan publik, karena untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Di depan layar kaca mereka begitu mesra dan membuat iri, tapi di balik layar kaca mereka seperti TOM AND JERRY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Preview, chapter 2)**

" Yoochun-ah, aku sudah tidak tahan harus menahan malu ketika mereka sudah bertengkar seperti itu. " Ucap Junsu dengan merengut kesal.

" Bukan kau saja su-ie, aku juga merasa malu, kalau saja mereka bisa menjaga sikap mereka di depan banyak orang. " Timpal Yoochun, sama kesalnya dengan Junsu.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba- tiba Junsu menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat Yoochun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Junsu menatapnya dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar.

" Oh! Yoochun-ah! aku punya ide! " Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoochun dan ketika itu juga mata Yoochun terbelalak sempurna.

_" _**MWO**! _"_

.

.

.

(Chapter 3)

.

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya dengan hentakan keras, rupanya ia masih tak terima dengan apa yang tadi Jaejoong lakukan padanya. Jus yang tadi tumpah ke tubuhnya sekarang mulai mengering dan itu membuat badannya terasa lengket. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa lengket di tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat sampai **apartement**dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air **Shower. **Namun Yoochun, menejernya belum datang-datang juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil kemudi.

" Kemana saja kau, Chun? lama sekali. Karena kau, aku harus menahan rasa lengket yang menyiksa ini dibadanku! " Ucap Yunho mendelik kesal kearah Yoochun yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Tadi, ada seorang wartawan menghampiriku, ia menanyakan keberadaanmu, tapi aku menjawabnya, kalau kau sudah pulang duluan. " Bohong Yoochun.

" Benarkah? apakah pengawas gedung disini tidak bisa menjaga keamana dengan baik ya, sampai ada wartawan yang masuk? " Ucap Yunho santai.

Yoochun terlihat tegang, apa yang harus ia katakan. " Mu.. Mu.. Mungkin saja. " Setelah itu, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Lalu melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan tempat parkiran gedung **Zoom**_._

# # # # #

Junsu terlihat fokus menyetir mobil hitam miliknya, namun masih terpancar rasa kesal di wajahnya. Di samping tempat duduknya, Jaejoong terlihat menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan jok mobil yang sengaja di turunkan olehnya untuk membuat punggungnya lebih nyaman.

Junsu memandang sekilas kearah Jaejoong, lalu kembali terfokus pada Jalanan. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada rencananya dengan Yoochun. Bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan rencananya pada Jaejoong. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Jaejoong, lalu kembali melirik Jalanan. _'Lebih baik nanti saja' _pikirnya, karena tak enak jika harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong disini.

" Jae. " Panggil Junsu dengan tangan kirinya menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan.

" Apa, Su? " Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, lalu mendudukan dirinya.

" Jae, apa tadi kau tidak menyadari ? jika berpuluh-puluh pasang mata melihat mu dan Yunho dengan tatapan aneh ? " Tanya Junsu dengan masih menatap jalanan.

" Biarkan saja, memangnya apa perduliku. " Ucap Jaejoong malas, lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan jok mobil.

Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena menahan kesal. Enak sekali **namja** cantik di sampingnya ini, dia bilang tak perduli ? Sedangkan ia harus menanggung rasa malunya karena kelakuan sahabat cantiknya ini.

" **Yah**! tapi aku dan Yoochun yang menanggung malunya. pinggang kami harus terus menerus di tekuk 90° pada orang-orang disana karena meminta maaf atas kelakuan memalukan kalian. dan bisa-bisanya kau berkata tak perduli! eoh? " Ucap Junsu sedikit berteriak.

" Tapi itu bukan salahku, Su. Dia yang memulainya dengan mengejeku! " Jaejoong berteriak tak kalah keras.

" Aish! padahal kalian seagensi, tapi kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan baik? " Junsu makin prustasi, yang ia inginkan hanyalah membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho berhenti bertengkar di depan umum atau kalau bisa membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar. Pokoknya ia tidak mau tahu, ia harus segera memberitahu Hyungjoong sang CEO SHINKIent tentang rencananya ini. Bagaimana 'pun juga ia tidak boleh langsung bertindak, ia harus meminta persetujuan dulu pada Hyunjoong.

# # # # #

" _yah! jangan mengganggu ku lagi, sudah cukup satu kali kau menyakiti hatiku, aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi, pergi kau dari hidupku , aku ingin melupakanmu selama- "_

Klik

TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama itu di matikan begitu saja oleh **namja** tinggi alias Changmin, ketika bel pintu **apartement** berbunyi. Ia taruh **snack **yang tadi ia makan di samping tempat duduknya, lalu beranjak ke arah pintu **apartement** dan membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dengan sekali tarikan.

" **Hyung**! " Changmin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok **namja** cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Bukannya membalas senyum lebarnya, **namja** cantik itu malah menerobos masuk ke dalam **apartement** tanpa memperdulikannya.

Changmin menatap bingung punggung **namja** cantik itu yang terlihat berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan.

" Ada apa dengan Jae **hyung** ? " Gumamnya dengan dahi mengerut.

Brakk...

Dan begitu kagetnya ia ketika Pintu kamar itu di tutup dengan kerasnya, serasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak di saat itu juga. Ia mengusap dadanya dengan perlahan di iringi tarikan napas panjang.

Tak berapa lama, Junsu datang dari arah pintu dengan wajah sama seperti **namja** cantik tadi. Changmin yang melihat itu makin mengerutkan keningnya yang tertutupi poni hitamnya itu. Ada apa dengan ke-dua **Hyung **nya itu? setelah menutup pintu **apartement**, Changmin berlari kecil ke arah dimana tadi ia menonton TV, yang di sana juga terduduk Junsu yang terlihat menyalakan TV dengan remote di tangannya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Junsu.

" **Hyung, **Jae **Hyung **kenapa? apa kalian bertengkar? kenapa wajah Jae **Hyung** terlihat ditekuk seperti itu? " Tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir.

Junsu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin yang seperti mengintrogasinya itu. " Dia hanya kelelahan, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. " Ujar Junsu, lalu kembali memandang layar TV dihadapannya.

" Hmm.. Benarkah? " Tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

" Ne, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, kalau dia sangat kelelahan. Sudahlah Changmin-ah, sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu, apa kau tidak lihat aku ini juga sangat kelelahan? " Ujar Junsu prustasi karena Changmin begitu cerewet.

" **Hyung**! aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jae **Hyung**. Tidak mungkin Jae Hyung kelelahan, ia selalu menyuruhku membelikannya **cola**jika ia sedang lelah. Tapi tadi ia malah mengabai- "

" **Aish**! baik'lah, akan ku ceritakan, tapi kau Jangan berteriak ketika mendengar cerita ku . " Junsu akhirnya menyerah Jika harus berdebat dengan namja tinggi di sampingnya ini. Terpaksa ia harus menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Changmin toh, tak ada ruginya juga jika Changmin mengetahuinya. Changmin terlihat mengangguk senang, lalu duduk bersila di samping Junsu

" Aku memang bertengkar dengannya, tapi itu juga karena aku hanya ingin memberitahunya, kalau ia seharusnya tidak bertengkar dengan Yunho ketika sedang di tempat syuti- "

" **MWO**! bertengkar dengan Yunho **Hyung**? " Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Teriakkan Changmin membuatnya tersentak dan membelalakan mata.

" **Yah**! sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, Changmin-ah! " Ucap Junsu, dengan satu tangannya membekap mulut Changmin kesal.

" **Mianhe**_, _**Hyung**_. _" Ucap Changmin, setelah tangan Junsu yang membekap mulutnya itu terlepas. " Ta-ta-tapi **Hyung**, apa tadi yang kau katakan itu benar, kalau Jae **Hyung** bertengkar dengan Yunho **Hyung**? mereka 'kan seagensi, bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa bertengkar? " Lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah terkejut.

" Itu dia masalahnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebab mereka selalu bertengkar. " Jawab Junsu, lalu kembali menghadap pada layar TV. Changmin terlihat menghela napas, iapun menyamankan duduknya, lalu menghadap layar TV yang sedang menayangkan siaran olahraga itu.

Trururu.. Trururu..

Junsu sedikit tersentak ketika **Handphone** yang ia taruh di dalam saku celananya berbunyi. Ia langsung mengambil **Handphone **'nya dan melihat nomor siapa yang menelepon, setelah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, ia pun segera menggeser tombol hijau dan meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu ke dekat kupingnya.

" Chunnie-ah, ada apa? "

' Su-ie, kita harus segera memberitahu Hyunjoong tentang rencana kita, biar Hyunjoong saja nanti yang memberi tahu mereka. Cepat kau keluar, aku menunggu di tempat parkiran **apartement **mu. '

" Ah.. Baik'lah. "

Junsu-pun memasukan kembali **Handphone **nya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil jaketnya yang ia taruh di atas meja, dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Changmin menatap bingung **Hyung**nya yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya, lalu memakai jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" **Hyung**, kau mau kemana?, buru-buru sekali. " Junsu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Changmin.

" Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesai'kan. "

Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar **apartement** dengan langkah cepat, takut jika Yoochunnienya harus menunggu lama.

Changmin kembali menonton siaran TV. Rasanya tidak enak jika menonton TV dengan tidak ada cemilan. Mana **Snack** yang tadi ia taruh di sofa, ya?

" Ah.. Ini dia.. **OMO**! " Begitu kagetnya Changmin ketika melihat isi bungkusan itu. **Snack**'nya terlihat hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan tak terlihat seperti **Snack**. Apa mungkin **snack**'nya terduduki Junsu sampai hancur seperti ini? Baru saja ia memakan dua buah keripik. Ia hanya bisa berceloteh kesal, apalagi persedian **snack** sudah habis.

" **Aish**! Dasar **Duckbutt**, apa pantatnya sekeras batu-bata, apa? Sampai membuat kekasihku meninggal dunia sebelum ku makan. "

# # # #

" Chunnie! " Panggil Junsu, ketika sampai di parkiran.

Yoochun tersenyum pada Junsu yang berlari menghampirinya, lalu menyuruh Junsu segera memasuki mobilnya. Setelah Junsu duduk manis di samping jok kemudi. Yoochunpun segera menaiki mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil berwarna hitam itu bergerak dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan kawasan apartement **BIG** menuju jalan raya.

# # # # #

Setelah tadi ia membersihkan badannya yang begitu tidak nyaman. Yunho sekarang ingin menyamankan otot-ototnya yang begitu sakit seperti tertindih beribu-ribu orang. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang **king** **size** yang berwarna hitam-putih miliknya. Begitu nyamannya setelah seharian ini ia di hadirkan pada jadwal yang padat, sekarang ia bisa berguling-guling di tempat tidur empuknya. Karena ketika Jadwalnya sedang padat, ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan takkan sempat untuk pulang, jadi ia menghabiskan masa (?) tidurnya di atas jok mobil yang begitu tak nyaman. Sesekali lehernya selalu sakit jika harus tidur di jok mobil.

Ting tong ting tong

Yunho berhenti dari aktivitasnya ketika mendengar suara bel **apartement**nya berbunyi. Ia turun dari atas ranjang dengan mendengus sebal. Siapa sore-sore seperti ini yang datang ke **apartement**nya? Apa manejernya Yoochun? Tapi mana mungkin, tadi Yoochun bilang ia akan pergi hingga pulang larut malam karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju pintu **apartement**, lalu membuka pintu itu dengan malas.

Sesaat Yunho mematung ketika melihat siapa yang bertamu ke **apartement**'nya. Namun, ia langsung tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

" Yu-Yu-Yunho **Oppa**. "

# # # # #

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat gelap itu, terlihat seorang namja sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Bagaimana Hyunjoong-ah, apa kau setuju? Dengan menjadikan mereka **Couple**, popularitas mereka akan semakin melejit, dan berbagai media akan terus menyorot mereka berdua. " Yoochun, dari salah satu namja itu, menerangkan rencana'lnya dengan kekasih, pada Hyunjoong, sang CEO Agensi. Hyunjoong tampak menghela napas dan berpikir.

" Ne, dan itu juga akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan, Hyunjoong-ah. " Lanjut namja imut di samping Yoochun. Mereka terus membujuk sang CEO agar menyetujui rencana gila mereka itu. Hingga sang CEO akhirnya menyerah.

" Baiklah, Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat mereka terlihat akur, aku akan segera memberitahu mereka. " Yoochun dan Junsu bertos ria mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut sang CEO.

# # # # #

Di ruang tamu **apartemet**nya, Yunho terlihat duduk di atas sofa dengan seorang **Yeoja** cantik yang duduk di sebrang sofa. **Yeoja** itu terlihat menundukan wajahnya, tangan lentiknya menggenggam erat tas selendang **Gold**'nya dengan wajah tegang.

" **Oppa**, apa kau masih belum bisa memaaf'kan ku? " **Yeoja** itu mendongak menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ragu.

" Kau kesini hanya untuk menanya'kan hal itu? " Yunho malah balik bertanya dengan sinis. Membuat **Yeoja** itu kembali terdiam. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan. Ternyata namja di hadapannya ini masih sama seperti tadi. Terlihat cuek dan tak perduli setiap ia bertanya atau apapun. Apa namja di hadapannya ini masih belum bisa memaafkannya?

" **Oppa**, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin menarik kembali ucapanku, aku ingi- "

" Sudah terlambat Tiffany-ah, kau berbahagialah dengan Namja pilihan Umma mu itu, lagi pula di hati ku.. Sudah kembali terisi oleh seseorang. " **Yeoja** yang di sebut Tiffany itu kembali terdiam, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sorot matanya yang sendu terlihat menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " Jadi, **Mianhe**... Aku tidak bisa. " Jawaban yang singkat, namun bisa membuat hati Tiffany seperti tertancap beribu-ribu panah. Air mata mulai meluncur dari kelopak mata'nya membasahi pipi putih'nya.

" **Op**-**Oppa**... Hiks.. " Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Tiffany langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho keluar dari **apartement** dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas.

Yunho dan Tiffany memang pernah berhubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih disaat mereka masih di Senior High School kira-kira ber'umur 17 tahun. Namun hubungan'nya dengan Tiffany tidak di restui oleh kedua orangtua Tiffany karena pada saat itu ia hanyalah anak dari seorang supir. Hanya karena masalah Ekonomi yang tidak selevel dengan keluarga Tiffany, orangtua Tiffany begitu berusaha menjauhkan Tiffany darinya. Hingga Tiffany dipindahkan sekolah ke kota, dan itu membuat ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan Tiffany.

Hingga suatu hari, Tiffany meneleponenya dan berkata jika hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak bisa dilanjut lagi, karena Ummanya sudah menjodohkannya dengan Namja pilihan Ummanya. Dan kata-kata itu membuat hatinya sakit. Dan berusaha untuk melupakan semua tentang Tiffany.

Dan sekarang begitu mudahnya Tiffany mengatakan ingin kembali, dan ingin menarik lagi ucapan itu. Mudah sekali mengatakan 'Putus' dan 'Kembali', hanya orang bodoh yang ingin dipermainkan. Hatinya sudah tertutup rapat untuk yeoja seperti itu.

# # # # #

Trurururu... Drrtt..

Yunho memaksakan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam rapat itu untuk terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara dering **Handphone** di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya yang masih lemas itu terlihat meraba-raba meja nakas mencari **Handphone**'nya yang terus saja berdering. Ketika tangannya menyentuh benda itu, ia langsung mengambilnya, lalu menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat nomor siapa yang meneleponnya.

" **Yeoboseyo**, **nuguya**? "

' Yunho-ah, ini aku Hyunjoong. '

" Oh!, **Hyung** **waeyo**? "

' Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Yunho-ah, bisa kau datang ke perusahaan? '

" hmm.. baiklah, satu jam lagi aku kesana. "

Plip

setelah sambungan **telepone** terputus, Yunho 'pun meletakkan kembali **Handphone'**nya ke atas meja nakas, lalu segera beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur dengan langkah lunglai dan mata sedikit terpejam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho sudah menyelesaikan acara ritual mandinnya.

" ahh.. segarnya. " Ucap Yunho, setelah ia selesai mandi. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap sudah menghiasi tubuhnya yang **Manly** itu. Dengan senyum cerahnya, ia keluar dari **apartement**. Jari tangannya terlihat asik memutar-mutar kunci mobil.

Di pikirannya saat ini, ialah hanya liburan. Ia berpikir Hyunjoong ingin menemuinya karena untuk memberitahu jika hari liburan di tambah menjadi tiga atau empat hari. ah.. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berlibur.

# # # # #

" **Aish**! Changminnie! " Sementara di kediaman **apartement** Duo Kim, Jaejoong terlihat berteriak kesal pada Changmin karena Changmin terus saja mencomoti (?) **Kimchi** yang akan ia buat menjadi sup.

Sementara Changmin hanya tertawa karena lucu melihat tingkah **Hyung**'nya yang terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal dan itu membuat ia ingin terus mengerjai **Hyung** cantiknya itu.

" Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut? " Suara Junsu membuat Changmin berhenti tertawa dan menoleh pada Junsu begitu pula Jaejoong.

" Junsu-ah! Bawa Changmin pergi dari dapur, jika dibiarkan dia terus disini, bisa-bisa makanan disini akan habis sebelum dihidangkan. " Ucap Jaejoong, melirik Changmin dengan mendelik kesal.

" **Aish**! **Hyung** ku ini, tega sekali mengusirku, padahal kekasih ku saja masih disini. " Ucap Changmin, sambil melirik kulkas yang ada di pojok ruangan.

" Siapa kekasih mu? ini? " Jaejoong mengambil satu **Kimchi** lalu menunjukannya kearah Changmin dengan senyum menyindir.

" Ini salah satu nya! " Changmin langsung merebut **Kimchi** itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan berlari keluar dapur.

" Changminnie! " Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin keluar dapur.

Junsu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi teringat akan masa lalu, ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SD. Itu adalah masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan di dalam kehidupannya.

# # # # #

" **Aish**! gara-gara Changmin, **Kimchi **nya jadi kurang 'kan? " Gerutu Jaejoong, disaat ia sedang menuangkan sup **Kimchi** pada mangkuknya. Changmin terlihat tak perduli dengan gerutuan Jaejoong, ia malah sibuk mencicipi makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya dengan serius.

trururu.. Drrtt..

Ketiga orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi itu sedikit tersentak ketika suara dering **Handphone** berbunyi. Jaejoong yang merasa kan **Handphone**'nya bergetar segera merogoh saku celananya. Ia lihat terlebih dahulu nomor dial yang tertera di layar **Handphone**. Setelah itu, ia menggeser tombol hijau.

" **Yeoboseyo**, ada apa **Hyung**? "

' Jae, apa kau tidak ada kegiatan apapun? '

" Tidak ada **Hyung**, **waeyo**? "

' apa kau bisa datang ke perusahaan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu '

" Hmm.. setelah sarapan, aku akan segera kesana. "

Plip

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Jaejoong 'pun memasukan kembali telepon genggamnya pada saku celana pendeknya. Kemuadian Jaejoong kembali melahap sarapannya.

" Dari siapa, Jae? " Tanya Junsu.

" Dari Hyunjoong **Hyung**, dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya hari ini. " Jawab Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas berisi air lalu meminumnya. " Makanan ku sudah habis, aku segera berangkat, ne, Su, Minnie? " Junsu hanya mengangguk tak perduli. Sedangkan hatinya seakan ingin menjerit kegirangan ketika Jaejoong mengatakan akan menemui Hyunjoong. Berarti sebentar lagi rencananya itu akan segera **Success**. Setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan **apartement**. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berkutat di meja makan.

" Junsu **Hyung** kesambet setan apa? Senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu. " Dahi Changmin mengerut ketika melihat Junsu senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

" Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum disaat hati ku ini sedang bahagia, Changmin-ah? " Ucap Junsu dengan kesal.

" **Aish**! bukannya begitu **Hyung**, aku merasa aneh saja tiba-tiba **hyung** senyum-senyun sendiri seperti tadi, kukira kemasukan setan. " Ucap Changmin sembari menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

" Omo! Changmin, aku tidak habis pikir perutmu itu terbuat dari apa? ini sudah ke-3 kalinya kau menambah nasi. " Ucap Junsu ketika melihat Changmin masih saja berkutat dengan sendok di tangannya.

# # # # #

Setelah memarkirkan mobil merah miliknya, Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift. Setelah menekan tombol angka lantai berapa yang akan dituju, lift itu pun mulai menutup perlahan kemudian bergerak perlahan kelantai atas.

Jaejoong keluar dari lift lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan, ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit keras.

" Siapa? " Tanya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

" Ini aku Jaejoong. " Lama tidak ada jawaban Jaejoong pun terdiam dengan merengut bingung. Hingga akhirnya orang di dalam ruangan menyuruhhnya untuk masuk, ia pun membuka pintu coklat itu dengan perlahan.

" **Hyung**, ada keperluan ap- Jung! sedang apa kau disini? " kaget jaejoong ketika melihat orang yang terduduk di sofa.

# # # # #

**#Yunho Pov#**

" **Hyung**! apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? " Tanyaku pada Hyunjoong **Hyung**, setelah aku duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang CEO SHINKIent. Hyunjoong **Hyung** tampak menatapku dengan tersenyum.

" Tumben sekali kau datang secepat ini? " Dia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, lalu berjalan kearah sofa yang bersebrangan denganku. setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia terlihat mengeluarkan **Handphone**'nya dari saku jasnya, mendial beberapa nomer, lalu mendekatkan **Handphone**'nya ke daun telinga.

' ... '

" Jae, apa kau tidak ada kegiatan apapun? " **Mwo**! apa tadi dia bilang Jae? apa dia menelepon Jaejoong?

' ... '

" apa kau bisa datang ke perusahaan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. " Untuk apa Hyunjoong **hyung** menemui Jae juga? Apa dia juga akan menambah hari libur Jaejoong? C'k menyebalkan sekali.

' ... '

" **Hyung**, cepatlah katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Ucapku tak sabar. Setelah Hyunjoong **Hyung** menyudahi acara obrolannya dengan orang di sebrang sana.

" Sabarlah, tunggu sampai orang yang tadi aku telepon datang, baru aku akan mengatakannya. "

**Aish**! kenapa harus menunggu manusia jadi-jadian itu. Bisa-bisa waktuku terkuras habis hanya untuk menunggu manusia Namja-Yeoja itu.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat aku sedikit tersentak, kulihat Hyunjoong **Hyung** menatap pintu. aku pun berbalik menatap pintu.

" Siapa? " Teriak Hyunjoong **Hyung** dengan masih menatap pintu.

" Ini aku Jaejoong. " Terdengar suara Jawaban dari luar, eoh! ternyata manusia Jadi-jadian itu sudah datang, tumben sekali dia, biasanya selalu telat.

Setelah Hyunjoong **Hyung** menyuruhnya masuk. Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan. Terlihat ia berjalan dengan santai kearah Hyunjoong **Hyung** dengan tersenyum.

" **Hyung**, ada keperluan ap- Jung! sedang apa kau disini? " Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dengan mata bulatnya yang makin membulat. Kenapa dia terkejut seperti itu ketika melihatku, apa aku mirip hantu Sodako apa? Dasar namja aneh.

" Memangnya kenapa eoh? " Teriakku dengan kesal. menatap tajam padanya.

" Duduk lah Jae, bertengkar itu bisa di selesaikan nanti, ada hal yang sangat penting dari pada itu. " Suara Hyun Hyung membuat aku beralih menatapnya. Sementara Namja-Yeoja itu duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

#**Yunho Pov And#**

# # # # #

" Kalian pasti sudah tahu 'kan, kalau agensi SHINKIent adalah perusahaan yang tergolong kecil? " Ucap Hyunjoong memulai pembicaraan. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, ada rasa bingung di pikiran mereka, kenapa sang CEO malah menanyakan itu.

" Dan untuk membuat agensi ini berkembang menjadi lebih besar adalah dengan para **Idol** 'nya yang harus berkerja keras mendapatkan popularitas yang tinggi, benarkan? " Tanya Hyunjoong lagi. **Namja** berbeda marga di depannya terlihat semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin sang CEO katakan pada mereka?

" Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat perusahaan ini berkembang menjadi perusahaan besar. " Hyunjoong beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kerjanya, Ia buka laci yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kertas berwarna kecoklatan. Setelah mengambil kertas tadi, Hyunjoong kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

" Apa itu Hyung? " Tanya Yunho ketika melihat kertas yang sengaja Hyunjoong jejerkan di meja. Jaejoong terlihat menatap Hyunjoong bingung lalu menatap kertas yang diletakkan dimeja.

" Yaitu... Dengan cara menjadikan kalian Couple. " Ucap Hyunjoong setelah selesai menjejerkan kertas-kertas tadi di meja.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak kaget dengan apa yang tadi Hyunjoong ucapkan, bagaikan di sambar petir Keduanya terlihat mematung dengan mata terbelalak sempurna.

" Hyung! Apa kau gila menjadikan aku dan manusia jadi-jadian ini Couple! " Perkataan Yunho sukses dihadiahi tendangan keras pada kakinya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jaejoong.

" Yah! Siapa yang kau bilang manusia jadi-jadian eoh?! " Amarah Jaejoong mulai menaik. Apa mukanya begitu mirip dengan hantu sampai namja di sampingnya ini menyebutnya manusia jadi-jadian.

" Celanaku! " Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, beraninya namja disampingnya ini mengotori celana kesayangannya yang baru ia pakai.

" Aish! lihatlah kelakuan kalian, memalukan sekali! " Ucap Hyunjoong dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Umm... Baiklah, Yunho-ah kau tanda tangan semua kertas ini, dan kau Jae, tanda tangan kertas ini. " Hyunjoong membagi kertas-kertas tadi menjadi dua sama rata.

" Aku tidak mau! menjijikan sekali aku harus berpasangan dengannya. " Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho.

" Siapa juga yang mau berpasangan denganmu! " Timpal Yunho.

" Yah! Yah! Yah! Ini untuk perusahan Yun-ah, Jae-ah, bukan untuk sekedar main-main saja. Ini juga bisa di bilang perkerjaan. Dan sangat mudah untuk melakukannya. Kalian tinggal berpura-pura mesra di depan layar, sangat mudah bukan?, hilangkan dulu rasa gengsi kalian dalam pekerjaan ini! , jadi cepatlah tanda tangan! " Mendengar celotehan Hyunjoong membuat mereka akhirnya terpaksa mendatangani semua kertas-kertas yang berisi perjanjian itu.

" semua sudah kalian tanda tangani? " Tanya Hyunjoong begitu ceria.

" Ne. " Jawab mereka dengan malas.

" Umm... baiklah, misi kalian adalah hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan aku sudah membuat pekerjaan apa yang akan kalian kerjakan besok. " Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sementara Mereka hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari esok.

TBC

.

.

.

Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, tanyakan saja OK!

REVIEW JUSEYO ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Love**

**Title : Only Love.**

**Cast : Yunjae.**

**Other(s) Cast : Yoosu, Changfood.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor.**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, GEJE, PASARAN!**

**Saya masih 'AMATIR' di dunia ff.**

**jadi jika ceritanya ngawur abis, tolong di maklumi. Karena ini hanya hobi saja.**

**Langsung saja... Selamat membaca!^^**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Karena keegoisan para manegernya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan publik, karena untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Di depan layar kaca mereka begitu mesra dan membuat iri, tapi di balik layar kaca mereka seperti TOM AND JERRY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Preview, chapter 3)**

"semua sudah kalian tanda tangani?" Tanya Hyunjoong begitu ceria.

"_Ne_." Jawab mereka dengan malas.

"Umm... baiklah, misi kalian adalah hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan aku sudah membuat pekerjaan apa yang akan kalian kerjakan besok." Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sementara Mereka hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari esok.

.

.

.

( Chapter 4)

.

.

.

Di apartemennya, Yunho tampak terduduk di atas sofa ruang TV. Wajahnya terlihat prustasi. Ia menyesal karena telah memenuhi permintaan Hyunjoong yang menyuruhnya datang ke perusahaan. Ia pikir Hyunjoong akan memberinya bonus tambahan akan kerja kerasnya selama ini dengan memperpanjang hari liburnya. Tapi ternyata malah memberinya pekerjaan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

Tapi anehnya, kenapa ia setuju dan mendatangani kertas-kertas perjanjian itu, ya?. Hah.. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin ini takdirnya yang harus mengembangkan perusahan SHINKIent menjadi lebih besar melalui pekerjaannya ini. Yunho 'pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa lalu memejamkan mata musangnya yang terlihat lelah untuk berusaha membuat pikirannya lebih nyaman.

" Yah! "

Yunho yang hampir melayang ke alam mimpi itu membuka kembali matanya yang terlihat kemerahan ketika merasakan seseorang menyerbunya dan merangkulnya. Ia tatap orang itu dengan mata sayunya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Yoochun, menejernya.

" Aish! Yoochun-ah, ada apa denganmu? " Yunho melepaskan tangan Yoochun yang merangkul lehernya dengan kasar. Karena Yoochun mengagetkannya sehingga kantuknya 'pun sudah hilang entah kemana.

" Yunho-ah, tadi _Noona _mu menelepon ku. " Ucap Yoochun sembari tangannya kembali merangkul leher Yunho.

" Menelpon? Untuk apa? " Tanya Yunho bingung.

" Untuk memberitahumu, kalau ia akan pulang ke Korea besok. " Jawab Yoochun santai.

" Kenapa _Noona _tidak menelepon ke _Handphone_ ku saja. Aku 'kan adiknya bukan kau, Chun! " Yunho mendengus kesal.

" Bagaimana _Noona-_mu bisa menghububungi-mu Yun, kalau _Handphone-_mu saja tidak aktif. " Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

" hah.. Benar juga. " Yunho menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya " Apa _Noona _memberitahu-mu jam berapa ia akan tiba di Korea, Chun? " Tanya Yunho.

" Jam 7 pagi. " Jawab Yoochun yang masih terduduk di sofa. Yunho terlihat mengangguk, lalu berbalik memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

# # # # #

" Ini tugas kalian. " Hyunjoong meletakkan sebuah kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu menatap kedua orang _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tersenyum.

" Jadi, kami harus berkencan? " Tanya salah satu _namja_ yang terlihat lebih tampan dari _namja_ satunya, karena _namja_ satunya lagi cenderung cantik dibandingkan tampan.

" Apa tak ada tugas lain selain ini, _Hyung _? " Tanya Jaejoong, dengan nada penolakan.

" _Hyung_! Hari ini tepat jam tujuh, aku harus menjemput _Noona_-ku di bandara. Jadi bagaimana aku ada waktu untuk berkencan. " Ucap Yunho dengan kesal.

" Memangnya _Noona_-mu sudah pulang dari Paris? " Tanya Hyunjoong.

" Kalau _Noona_-ku belum pulang dari Paris, lalu siapa yang akan aku jemput di bandara _Hyung? _" Yunho berdecak malas. Ia tak habis pikir orang seperti Hyunjoong bisa menjadi CEO.

Hyunjoong tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " hahh.. _Ne_. " Ia tersenyum kikuk, lalu mulai berpikir bagaimana cara untuk supaya publik tahu hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai tampak bosan, mereka terlihat duduk tak nyaman di kursi mereka.

" Ahh.. Ya, sudah begini saja, Jae kau ikut Yunho saja ke bandara, dan setelah menjemput _Noona_ Yunho, kalian langsung ke lokasi ini untuk berkerja, hmm? Bagaima? " Tanya Hyunjoong setelah menjelaskan idenya.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara Yunho menatap tak percaya Hyunjoong. Kalau begini berarti Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan _Noona-_nya, apa yang harus ia katakan jika sang _Noona _bertanya siapa Jaejoong. Apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasih pura-puranya?

" Yah! "

Pluk

Sebuah koran bekas yang di remas menjadi bola kusut menimpuk wajah Yunho dengan tidak elitnya. Meskipun tidak begitu sakit namun itu membuat Yunho rasanya tidak punya harga diri karena ditimpuk tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Yah! Dasar _Namja _aneh! Beraninya kau menimpuk wajah ku!" Teriaknya pada _Namja _cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan.

" Seharusnya aku yang berteriak! Kenapa kau masih duduk tenang disana, apa kau tidak akan berkerja! Eoh?! " Yunho terlihat celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung merasa aneh _Namja_ aneh -menurutnya- itu sudah berdiri dengan kesal di ambang pintu. Ia beralih menatap Hyunjoong yang terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

" Ke-kenapa dia ada disana _Hyung_, dia kan belum- "

" Oh! Jadi dari tadi kau melamun Yun? C'k, cepatlah dia sudah menunggu! " Ucap Hyunjoong dengan malas.

" Jadi, dia menyutujuinya _Hyung? " _Hyunjoong mengangguk_ ._

"_Mwo_ ! "

# # # # #

Di perjalanan menuju bandara, Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak terdiam di tempat duduk masing-masing. Yunho terlihat menyetir mobil karena ia kalah dalam permainan 'kertas, gunting, batu' dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya fokus menyetir sedangkan Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat bosan dan hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Yunho yang mulai tak nyaman dengan keheningan di dalam mobilnya mulai menyalakan musik melalu HP nya yang terhubung dengan radio mobil. Sambil fokus menyetir, bibirnya melantunkan _lyric_ demi _lyric_ lagu yang berjudul 'Hanny Funny Bunny' lagu miliknya sendiri.

" Lagu apa ini? Aneh sekali, ganti saja dengan punyaku. " Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melepaskan kabel yang menghubungkan _Hanphone _Yunho dengan radio, lalu menghubungkan _Handphone _miliknya dengan radio. Musik 'pun berganti melantukan lagu milik Jaejoong yang berjudul ' MINE '. Lagu ini menurutnya lebih menarik dari pada lagu Yunho tadi yang menurutnya aneh.

" Yah! Justru lagu-mu yang aneh! Lagu ku semenarik ini di bilang aneh " Yunho kembali menghubungkan _Handphone_-nya pada radio dan melepaskan _Handphone _milik Jaejoong.

" Tidak! Lagu-ku yang menarik bukan aneh! " Sekarang Jaejoong balik menukar kembali _Handphone _Yunho dengan _Handphone _dirinya. Dan kembali lagu melantunkan lagu ' MINE '.

" Aish! Terserah kau saja! Dari pada aku harus meregang nyawa karena tak konsen menyetir! " Yunho 'pun menyerah, ternyata susah juga berdebat dengan Jaejoong, _namja_ ini cukup keras kepala. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong tampak menikmati alunan musik yang menurutnya aneh itu. Dasar _namja_ aneh, lagunya pun ikut aneh, pikir Yunho.

Mereka 'pun sampai di bandara Seoul International Airport. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk bandara.

" Apa kau mau keluar? " Tanya Yunho sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil.

" Tentu saja, apa aku tidak akan berkerja? " Jawab Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan lumayan keras. Yunho yang masih di dalam mobil mencibir kesal Jaejoong. Ia bertanya lembut malah dijawab dengan sinis. Ia pun keluar dari mobil.

Yunho segera melangkah memasuki bandara, langkahnya terhenti di pintu masuk bandara ketika dirasanya seseorang mengapit tangannya. Disampingnya Jaejoong terlihat bergelayut di tangannnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan berdecak malas.

" Yah! Aku melakukan ini karena akting jadi jangan berpikir aku suka bergelayut di tangan-mu ini! " Bisik Jaejoong berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Yunho.

" Aku juga tahu _Namja _aneh. " Timpal Yunho dengan nada berbisik pula.

" Ish! " Jaejoong menginjak sepatu Yunho membuat sang empunya meringis tertahan. Yunho enggan membalas perbuatan Jaejoong, karena jika ia membalasnya pasti keributan akan terjadi di bandara ini, mengingat Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan sifatnya yang tak mau kalah jika sedang berdebat.

Di bangku tunggu bandara, seorang _Yeoja _cantik terlihat terduduk di bangkunya dengan raut gelisah, sesekali mata lentiknya menatap ke sekitar, sepertinya _Yeoja_ ini mencari seseorang. Karena orang yang dicarinya belum datang-datang juga, ia 'pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pelan dengan menyeret kopernya.

" _Noona_ ! " Langkah _Yeoja _itu terhenti ketika suara yang tak asing baginya mengintrupsinya untuk menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia dapati dua _namja_ berjalan menghampirinya. _Namja_ tinggi dengan stelan jaket tebal berwarna coklat dan syal hitam yang melilit lehernya itu ia tahu adalah adiknya, Jung Yunho. Namun _Namja_ yang bergelayut di tangan Yunho dengan stelan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu dengan syal putih itu ia tidak tahu _Namja_ yang menurutnya manis itu siapa.

" Yunho-ah! " _Yeoja _itu memeluk Yunho erat, ketika adiknya sudah berada di hadapannya. Begitupun Yunho. Setelah puas melepas rindu, mereka 'pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Yunho-ah, kau bawa siapa? " Tanya _Noona-_nya sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan intens.

" I.. Ini ini.. Jaejoong, Kekasihku _Noona_. " Akhirnya ia juga memasukan _Noona-_nya ke daftar absen yang harus dibohongi.

" Be-benarkah! Jinjayo! " Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan tampang tak percaya. Benarkah Namja manis ini adalah pacar Yunho? Dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, Ahra membungkuk kecil memperkenalkan dirinya. " _Annyeong_ ! Jaejoongie! Jung Ahra _Imnida_ ! "

" Ahh.. Ne.. Kim Jaejoong _Imnida _! " Jaejoong balik memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkuk sopan.

" Ayo! Sebaiknya kita pergi jalan-jalan! " Tiba-tiba saja Ahra menggandeng tangan Jaejoong melangkah keluar bandara. Yunho menatap aneh _Noona_-nya, sepertinya _Noona_-nya sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

Sebelum pulang mereka mampir dahulu ke sebuah kedai es-krim yang tak jauh dari bandara. Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho sementara Ahra duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong nampak masih canggung dengan Ahra karena dari tadi ia selalu memasang senyum kikuk jika Ahra berbicara padanya. Yunho tak memperdulikan Jaejoong dan Ahra yang sedang mengobrol ia hanya fokus menikmati es-krim strowberry-coklatnya.

" Ahh! Aku jadi ingat saat aku dulu berpacaran. Gara-gara es-krim aku mendapatkan firstkiss-ku. " Ucap Ahra mengingat-ngingat bagaimana ia melakukannya dengan kekasih atau sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasih.

" Umm.. Benarkah, hanya gara-gara es-krim, Noona mendapat Firstkiss Noona? " Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan mulut penuh dengan waffle yang di lapisi es-krim vanila kesukaannya.

Ahra mengangguk semangat, lalu memakan kembali es-krimnya.

" Aku tidak percaya gara-gara ini Noona mendapat Firstkiss Noona. " Ucap Yunho dengan menunjukan es-krim yang menempel pada sendok yang di pegangnya lalu setelah itu ia memakan es-krim itu.

" Ish! Kalau kau tidak percaya, akan kuceritakan sekarang juga! " Tantang Ahra bersiap-siap dengan es-krim yang sengaja ia taruh di samping bibirnya.

" Yah! Noona, ini tempat umum tidak baik jika berbicara yang seperti itu disini, apalagi ini kedai es-krim pasti disini banyak anak-anak, Noona! " Bisik Jaejoong mempringati.

Ahra kembali menjilat es-krimnya yang ia taruh di sudut bibirnya. Lalu mendelik ke arah Yunho. " Gomawo Joongie, sudah memperingatkan kakak ipar-mu ini. " Ahra tersenyum pada Jaejoong di balas anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

Mereka kembali menikmati es-krim mereka yang sebagian dari es-krim itu mencair. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang terus bising dan suara sendok mereka yang membentur gelas es-krim.

Ahra sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho, Ia mulai merasa aneh pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, pada umumnya sepasang kekasih akan terlihat mesra. Tapi kenapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang bersamanya ini malah terlihat seperti orang yang baru kenal satu jam. Mereka tampak menikmati urusan masing-masing. Harusnya mereka menyuapi satu sama lain atau mengobrol tentang sesuatu tapi mereka malah terdiam dan menikmati es-krim masing-masing. Ahra terus memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai sebuah suara membuat ia tersentak.

" BooJae! BooJae! " Dilihatnya Yunho menyodorkan sesendok es-krim pada Jaejoong namun Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan es-krimnya sendiri. Ahra kembali memakan es-krimnya dan berpura-pura ia tidak sedang memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" BooJae! " Yunho menendang pelan kaki Jaejoong karena tak mendengar panggilannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan pandangan membunuh, namun setelah melihat isyarat yang tergambar di wajah Yunho membuat ia kembali memasang mimik muka seperti biasa, tersenyum.

" BooJae, kau terlalu menikmati es-krim-mu ne? Sampai tak mendengarku. " Yunho terkikik lalu mengambil tissu dan mengelapkannya ke daerah sekitar mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

" Apa kau ingin mencoba es-krim-ku Boo? " Yunho mengarahkan kembali sendoknya pada Jaejoong.

" N-ne. " Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Yunho. Ia sedikit meringis ketika menikmati es-krim coklat itu dilidahnya. Menurutnya rasa coklat itu pahit meskipun sudah dicampur manis, makanya ia lebih menyukai Vanilla dari pada Coklat.

" Kau juga harus mencoba es-krim-ku Yunnie. " Jaejoong menyuapi balik Yunho. Setelah itu mereka tertawa dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Membuat Yeoja satu-satunya yang ada di samping mereka terkikik karena merasa senang melihat betapa manisnya ternyata pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati es-krim bersamanya ini. Ahra mengaku salah berpikiran jika Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah pasangan yang tak romantis. Ternyata mereka begitu so sweet.

# # # # #

Di dalam mobil, Jaejoong dan Ahra tampak duduk di belakang, karena Ahra yang meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk bersamanya di belakang, Jaejoong menurut saja dan berpikir ia bisa duduk enak di belakang dan tak akan bersandiwara lagi karena tak ada Yunho di sampingnya.

Namun pikirannya salah, lebih baik ia kembali bersandirawa dari pada harus mendengar semua ocehan Ahra yang kadang-kadang selalu menjerit histeris dan lalu setelahnya tertawa. Jujur saja menurutnya Ahra sangat menakutkan. Apa semua _Yeoja _bersifat seperti itu, ya?

" Noona! Cepat-lah turun, kita sudah sampai di apartemen Noona! " Ucap Yunho sembari menoleh ke belakang tentunya pada Ahra. Ahra mendengus sebal, padahal ia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Jaejoong. Dengan terpaksa ia pun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan ke arah Yunho yang masih duduk di bangku setir.

"Cepat berikan kuncinya. Koper ku masih di dalam bagasi mobil!" Pinta Ahra Ketus, Yunho menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Ahra langsung mengambilnya dan beranjak ke belakang mobil untuk mengambil kopernya.

"Anyeong! Joongie, kapan-kapan kau harus mampir kesini, ne? " Ahra melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang entah kapan sudah berada di jok depan di samping Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kediamannya, Ahra 'pun berbalik memasuki Apartemennya yang sudah lama kosong karena ditinggal olehnya ke paris untuk menuntut Ilmu.

# # # # #

" Kenapa kau tidak mendongak tadi? Hampir saja _Noona_-ku curiga. " Ucap Yunho tanpa melirik pada Jaejoong karena fokus menyetir.

" aku 'kan tidak tahu kau memanggilku. Kupikir kau sedang memanggil badut kelinci yang kau beri nama BooJae untuk di ajak mengobrol. " Bela Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

" Memangnya aku anak berumur lima tahun bermain-main dengan badut. "

Ucap Yunho tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Jaejoong yang memang polos atau memang _Namja _ini aneh.

" Kau kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku BooJae? Apa kau mau mengejekku? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kesal dan sinis.

" Aish! Itu panggilan seorang kekasih pada pasanganya! " Yunho mulai gemas sendiri dengan _Namja _di sampingnya ini.

" Auh.. Ku akui kau memang pandai berakting, Jung. " Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho seakan ingin membenarkan otaknya yang sedikit pabo itu.

" apa maksudmu? "

" aku tahu sekarang, Jung. Boo? Umm.. Boo itu singkatan dari _Babo _'kan. Jadi kau menyingkatnya jadi Boo. BooJae berarti artinya adalah Jae bodoh. Ish! Kau memang manusia buruk Jung. Seenaknya memanggil orang bodoh! " tukas Jaejoong dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" hah.. Dasar _Namja_ aneh. Pikirannya juga aneh. " Gumam Yunho dengan helaan napas panjang namun masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong dengan jelas.

" Yah! Sampai kapan kau akan menyebutku _Namja _aneh, Jung? "

" Sampai kau tak berprilaku aneh-aneh lagi. "

" Ish! Kau memang _Namja _buruk! "

# # # # #

"Ahk! Benarkah ini lokasinya? Kenapa terlihat begitu membosankan! Apa mungkin kita salah lokasi?" Jaejoong membulak-balik peta lokasi yang di berikan Hyunjoong, barang kali Hyunjoong salah memberikan peta. Karena tidak mungkin jika Hyunjoong menyuruh mereka berkencan di danau yang di penuhi perahu bebek.

"Aish! Membosankan sekali!" Yunho meringis melihat betapa membosankannya pemandangan di hadapannya yang di penuhi restoran apung dan di tengah danau di penuhi berbagai bebek-bebek besar yang mengapung.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Seorang Yeoja dengan memakai segaram pelayan berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa kantong sedang di tangannya membuat mereka menoleh pada pelayan itu.

"Jeosonghabnida, tuan. Saya menerima sebuah bingkisan dari seseorang yang ditujukan untuk anda tuan." _Yeoja_ itu memberikan kantung yang ia pegang pada Yunho.

"Kamsahamnida!" Yunho dan Jaejoobg membungkuk kecil pada pelayan itu.

" Ne, permisi tuan." Setelah kepergian pelayan itu. Yunho segera merogoh kantung itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Karcis? Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap dua buah kertas yang ada di tangan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas berat setelah menyadari jika ini pasti dari Hyunjoong. Karena di dalam kantung itu begitu banyak perlengkapan seperti kotak makan, dan berbagai perlengkapan kencan lainnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita harus berkerja sekarang!" Yunho menarik syal putih Jaejoong supaya mengikutinya ke arah danau untuk menaiki perahu bebek.

"Ish! Lepaskan, sembarangan sekali kau Jung! Menarik-narik syalku, memangnya aku ini anjing peliharaanmu apa?" Yunho tak menggubris celotehan Jaejoong ia malah memutar bola matanya jengah. "Cepat naik!" Ujarnya.

melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jaejoong, Yunho menunjuk perahu bebek di depannya sembari menunjukan kedua karcis ditangannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata 'pun Jaejoong segera menaiki perahu bebek itu. Kalau bukan karena ini adalah pekerjaannya, ia enggan untuk menaiki perahu yang menguras tenaga itu karena harus di goes ibarat seperti sepeda saja. Setelah memberikan karcis tadi pada seorang Namja paruh baya, Yunho segera menaiki perahu bebek berwarna kuning-oren itu.

" Yah! Gerakan kakimu supaya perahu ini berjalan dengan seimbang!" Ucap Yunho ketika dirasakannya perahu ini begitu berat saat ia menggoesnya.

"Aish! Ini sangat melelahkan, Jung!" Teriak Jaejoong prustasi meskipun begitu ia tetap menggoes perahu tersebut.

Namun di tengah-tengah danau Yunho merasa perahu ini berat ke kiri, ia melirik Jaejoong yang tengah asik bermain air dengan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah air.

"Yah! Kau tidak menggoes sepedanya yah?" Curiga Yunho karena perahu ini sungguh-sungguh berat hingga kakinya sulit untuk di gerakkan menggoes perahu ini.

"Yah!" Yunho menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong namun entah mungkin terlalu kuat atau apa tubuh Jaejoong makin mencondong ke air dan hampir tercebur ke dalam danau namun reflex Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong membuat tak sengaja Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan matanya yang terpejam karena ketakutan.

"Yah! Yah! Gwenchana? Jae?" Tanya Yunho panik pada Jaejoong yang memeluknya erat bahkan sangat erat.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong tersentak dan membuka matanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho. Ia mendongak menatap Yunho. "Gwenchana?"

Bukk!

"Yah! Kenapa kau menonjok pipiku!" Yunho memegang pipinya yang mungkin memerah karena ulah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menonjok pipinya.

"Jung! Kau sengaja ya, ingin membunuhku?" Teriak Jaejoong dengan garang.

"Yah! Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu, tubuhmu saja yang lemah di pegang sedikit saja sudah hampir tercebur!"

"Aku tidak mau menggoes perahu, kau saja!" Jaejoong menekuk kakinya lalu memegangi kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya memandang kearah kiri.

Yunho 'pun menggoes perahu seorang diri, namun bibirnya terus saja berceloteh tidak jelas.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoong memegangi dada kirinya yang terus saja berdebar. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya begitu cepat seakan mengalahkan kecepatan seekor kuda yang sedang berlari. Namun ia berpikir mungkin ini efek dari kekagetannya karena hampir tercebur ke danau. Yah, ia hanya kaget, yah hanya kaget.

# # # # #

"Hah.. Bekerja menjadi photographer memang begitu sulit. " Gumam seorang Namja manis yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah restoran apung.

"Ugh! Kenapa aku harus di lahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana! Kalau saja bisa memilih aku akan memilih menjadi orang kaya! " Gumamnya lagi disertai dengan kekesalannya. Setelah menyantap habis makanannya, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Eoh? Sepertinya aku kenal orang itu." Namja dengan busana khas seorang Photographer itu beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat dan memastikan jika seseorang yang sedang menaiki sebuah perahu itu adalah benar seseorang yang pernah ia lihat.

"J-jung Yunho? yah aku tidak salah lagi itu Jung Yunho dan itu.. Kim Jaejoong? Sedang apa mereka berpelukan seperti itu?" Beberapa detik kemudian Namja tinggi itu terlihat menyeringai, ia langsung mengarahkan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya pada dua orang insan yang berada jauh di tengah danau sana.

Jpret Jpret Jpret

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang menakjubkan" Seru Namja tinggi itu menatap girang kameranya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ayo kita pulang!"

"_Ne_, _Sajangnim_ !" Namja tinggi itu berlari kecil mengikuti Namja paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk para readers yang menunggu FF ini, maaf saya selalu lama Updatenya, maklum sudah memasuki semester 2 saya harus banyak belajar# Masa? :-P**

**Ok! Dech! Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, memfavorite-kan dan memfollow FF abal saya.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ~~~**

**SELASA, 07-01-2014.**

**11 : 33**


End file.
